An important, and disconcerting problem repeatedly encountered by homemakers is the expedient disposition of food waste such as coffee grounds, scraps, hot grease, and bones. If such material is put into large trash bags with regular trash, there are problems with possible tears and leaks in the bags, and lingering odors prior to the bag being completely full. Further, hot grease must be put into containers capable of receiving and withstanding the heat of the grease without melting or deforming. Many homemakers use glass containers or discarded glass jars for this purpose. However, glass containers may crack from exposure to heated grease, or the container may break during transportation to the disposal site.
While there are several containers designed for handling some of the materials mentioned above, there exists no one container capable or suitable for the economical disposal of noxious and possibly hot waste items that are to be found in the kitchen.
It would be highly advantageous therefore, to provide one economical waste disposal system for handling each of the various refuse produced in the kitchen.